yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/38
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 38-كُلُّ ذَلِكَ كَانَ سَيٍّئُهُ عِنْدَ رَبِّكَ مَكْرُوهًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 38-Kullu zâlike kâne seyyiuhu inde rabbike mekrûha(mekrûhen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kullu : hepsi * 2. zâlike : işte bunlar * 3. kâne : oldu * 4. seyyiu-hu : onun seyyiatleri (derecat kaybettiren şeyler), onun kötülüğü * 5. inde : yanında * 6. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin * 7. mekrûhen : kerih olan (hoş olmayan) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 38-Bunların hepsi de kötüdür ve Rabbinin katında hoşa gitmiyen şeylerdir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 38-Bütün bunlar, kötülüğü olan, Rabbinin katında da hoş olmayanlardır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 38-Bütün bunlar kötü olmaları dolayısıyla Rabbinin katında sevilmeyen şeylerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 38-Rabbinin katında bunların hepsi beğenilmeyen kötü şeylerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 38-Bütün bu sayılanların kötü olanları, Rabbinin katında sevimsiz şeylerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 38-Bütün bu sayılanların kötü olanları, Rabbinin nezdinde sevimsizdir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 38-Tüm bunlar, Rabbin tarafından hoş görülmeyen kötü davranışlardır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 38-Bütün bunların yasaklanmış olanı, Rabbin katında tiksinilmiş bulunuyor. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 38-Bütün bunların menhiy olanı rabbın ındinde mekruh bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 38-Bütün bunların kötü olanı (nehyedilmiş bulunanı) Rabbin indinde kerih (mebğuz) bulunmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 38-Bütün bunların kötülüğü, Rabbinin katında asla hoş karşılanmayan (şeyler olmalarıdır). Suat Yıldırım * 38-(37-38) Hem kibirli kibirli yürüme! Zira ne kadar kibirlenirsen kibirlen, ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne de dağların boyuna erişebilirsin. Böylesi davranışların hepsi kötü olup, Rabbinin nazarında hoş görülmeyen şeylerdir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 38-Bunlar("Allâh ile beraber başka tanrı edinme!" âyetinden itibaren sayılan fiiler)in hepsi, kötü olan, Rabbinin katında hoş görülmeyen şeylerdir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 38-Bunların hepsi de Rabbinin katında beğenilmeyen kötü şeylerdir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 38-Bütün bu sayılanlar, Rabbinin katında hoş karşılanmayan kötülüklerdir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 38- Bütün bu sayılanların kötü olanları, Rabbin katında çirkin görülmüştür. Yusuf Ali (English) * 38-Of all such things the evil is hateful in the sight of thy Lord. M. Pickthall (English) * 38-The evil of all that is hateful in the sight of thy Lord. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 38- Kötü olan bütün bu yasaklar, Rabbinizin sevmediği şeylerdir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *35- Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun ve dosdoğru bir tartıyla tartın;(40) bu, daha hayırlıdır ve sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir.(41) 36- Hakkında bilgin olmayan şeyin ardına düşme; çünkü kulak, göz ve kalb, bunların hepsi ondan sorumludur.(42) 37- Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme; çünkü sen ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne dağlara boyca ulaşabilirsin.(43) 38- Bütün bunlar, kötülüğü olan, Rabbinin katında da hoş olmayanlardır.(44) 39- Bunlar, Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiği şeylerdir. Rabbin ile beraber başka ilahlar kılma, yoksa yerilmiş, kovulmuş olarak cehenneme bırakılırsın.(45) AÇIKLAMA 40. Bu emir sadece bireylere hitap etmez. Bu emir cadde ve pazarlarda alış verişlerin gerçek ölçü ve tartılara uyup uymadığını kontrol etmeyi, tartı ve ölçünün eksiltilmesini kanun zoruyla önlemeyi İslâm devletinin görevlerinden biri haline getirmektedir. Sonraları bütün ticari işlerde ve ekonomik ilişkilerdeki haksızlığı ortadan kaldırmak devletin görevleri arasında değerlendirildi. 41. Yani, "Onun sonu bu dünyada da ahirette de iyi olacaktır." Böyle davranmanın sonu bu dünyada iyidir, çünkü alıcı ile satıcı arasında karşılıklı güven yaratır. Bunun sonucu ticaret gelişir ve genel bir refah yaşanır. Ahirete gelince, orada akıbet sadece temizlik, adalet ve Allah korkusuna dayanır. 42. "Bilmediğin şeyin ardına düşme" ayetinin anlamı çok geniştir. Hem bireysel hem de toplumsal hayatta kişinin "bilgi" yerine tahmin ve zanna uymamasını gerektirir. Bu emir, İslâm hayatının ahlâkî, hukukî, siyasî ve idarî tüm yönlerini kapsar ve bilim, sanat ve eğitim için de geçerlidir. Bu emir, toplumun insan hayatında "bilgi" yerine "tahmine" uymanın ortaya çıkardığı bir çok meseleden korur. İslâm ahlâkı şunları gerektirir: Şüpheden kaçın ve araştırmaksızın hiç bir birey veya grubu suçlama! Kanunda, hiç kimsenin aleyhinde yeterli araştırma yapılmaksızın işlem yürütülemeyeceği şeklinde sürekli bir ilke vardır. Soruşturma sırasında sadece şüphe nedeniyle bir kimseyi tutuklamak, dövmek veya hapsetmek yasaktır. Dış ilişkilerde de, soruşturma ve araştırma yapmaksızın hiç bir harekete girişilmeyeceği ve söylentilerin ortalıkta dolaşmasına izin verilmeyeceği şeklinde belirlenmiş dengeli bir politika izlenmelidir. Aynı şekilde eğitimde de sadece tahmin, varsayım ve akıldışı teorilere dayanan bilimler kabul edilmez. Her şeyin ötesinde bu cümle hurafe ve batıl inançları kökten kesip atmaktadır. Çünkü bu emir, müminlere sadece Allah ve Peygamberi tarafından öğretilen "bilgi"ye dayanan şeyleri kabul etmeleri gerektiğini bildirmektedir. 43. Burada kibirli ve zorba insanların davranışları eleştirilmektedir ve sadece birey için değil İslâm toplumunun toplu tavrı için de geçerlidir. Bu hidayet ve yol gösterme nedeniyle, bu kurallar (manifesto) üzerine, Medine'de kurulan İslâm devletinin yöneticileri ve kumandanları her tür kibir, zorbalık, gurur, kendini beğenme, yüksekten bakma gibi özelliklerden uzak kalmışlardır. O denli ki, savaş alanında bile gurur ve kibire neden olacak en ufak bir söz bile sarfetmemişlerdir. Onların giyecekleri, yiyecekleri, evleri ve binekleri hep sade ve basit olmuştur. Kısacası onların tacirleri "büyüklenenler" gibi değil, alçak gönüllü insanlar gibiydi. Bu nedenle onlar hiç bir zaman fethettikleri şehrin halkını kibir ve gururla korkutup ezmemişlerdir. 44. Yani, "Allah, haram olan hiç bir şeyin yapılmasından hoşlanmaz" veya başka bir deyişle "Allah bu emirlerden herhangi birine karşı gelinmesinden hoşlanmaz." 45. Gerçi bu ayette hitap Hz. Peygamber'edir (s.a) , fakat diğer bir çok ayette olduğu gibi gerçek muhatap tüm insanlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *38. Bütün bunların kötülüğü, Rabbinin katında asla hoş karşılanmayan (şeyler olmalarıdır). (46) 46 - Bazı müfessirlere göre bu hüküm önceki iki ayette bahsedilenlerle ilgilidir; daha kuvvetli bir ihtimal ise, bunun yukarıdaki gibi ister açıkça dile getirilmiş olsun ister sadece îma edilmiş olsun, 22-37. ayetlerde geçen bütün yasaklamalarla ilgili olduğudur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *38. Bütün bunların kötü olanı -yasaklanmış bulunanı- Rabbin katında çirkin bulunmuştur. 38. Ey insanlar!. (Bütün bunların) bu Kur'an'ı Kerim ile açıklanan muamelelere dair şeylerin (kötü olanı) yasaklanmış bulunanı, yapılmaması istenilen herhangi biri (Rabbin katında çirkin) kötü ve mesuuliyeti gerektirici (bulunmuştur.) Artık akıllı olan bir insan, kendi yaratıcısının, varlığının terbiyecisi olan kerem sahibi mabudunun çirkin gördüğü, yapılmasını yasakladığı bir şeyi nasıl tercih ederek yapabilir?. Hiç bunun mesuliyetini düşünmez mi?. Cenab'ı Hak cümlemizi gafletten uyandırsın Amin. § Allah Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu sûrei celilenin (22) inci âyeti kerimesinden itibaren (38) inci âyeti celilesine kadar yirmişbeş özellik hakkında bizlere malûmat vermek lûtfunda bulunmuştur. Bunların onüçü ile emir olunmuştur ki, bunlar övülmüştür, bunlara riayet bizim için bir selâmet ve saadet vesilesidir. Bunların on ikisinden de yasaklanmıştır ki, bunlar da kötülenmiştir. Bunları işlemek sorumluluğu ve azabı gerektirir. Binaenaleyh bunlardan sakınmalıdır. Bu emir ve yasakları özet olarak kaydedelim: Emredilenler: (1): Yalnız Allah Teâlâya ibadet etmek. (2): Anaya, babaya ihsanda bulunmak. (3): Onlara güzel söz ile hitab etmek. (4): Onlara karşı son derece tevazu göstermek. (5): Onların haklarında rahmet talebinde bulunmak (6): Akrabaların haklarına riayet etmek. (7): Muhtaçlara yardım eylemek. (8): Aciz yolculara da yardımda bulunmak. (9): Muhtaçlara yardım edilemeyecek ise yumuşak söz söylemek. (10): Haksızlıkla öldürülenlerin velilerine ceza hakkı vermek. (11): Verilen sözü tutmak. (12): Ölçülere riayette bulunmak. (13): Tartıları doğru teraziler ile yapmak. Şunlar da yasaklananlardır: (1): Allah Teâlâ'dan başkasını ilâh edinmemek (2): Cenab-ı Hak'tan başkasına ibadette bulunmamak. (3): Anaya, babaya öf bile dememek. (4): Onları men etmemek ve koymamak. (5): Malları israfta bulunmamak. (6): Cimrilikte de bulunmamak. (7): Elleri bütün bütün açarak lüzumsuz harcamada da bulunmamak. (8): Evlâtları öldürmemek. (9): Günahsız kimseleri öldürmemek. (10): Öldürme hususunda israf etmemek. (11): Bilgi sahibi olmayanların işe karışmamaları. (12): Yeryüzünde kibirli bir vaziyet alınmaması..